List of DC Comics characters: C
Ca C.C. Haly * (also known as Jack Haly) C.M. Hawkins C.O.M.P.U.T.O. (II) C.R.A.S.H. C'est Hay Cabala * (20th Century-Fox Television) Cabbie Casey * (also known as Cabby Casey) Cable, Alice * (Embassy Pictures) Cable, Matthew * (also known as Matthew the Raven) Cable, Niles * (Amalgam Comics) Cachiru Cadet Parker Caesar, Julius * (also a supposed past life of Doctor Mayavale) Caesar, Rufus * (also known as Super-Caesar) Cain Cain, David ---- Cain, Jeremiah * (WildStorm) Caine, Donovan Caine, Ventor Caitiff Caitlin Fairchild * (WildStorm) Cal Durham Cal Ellis * (imaginary alias of Superboy) Cal Remington Calamity Jan * (20th Century-Fox Television) Calamity King Calcabrina Calcium ---- Calculator * Calculator * Cale, Veronica * Calendar Girl (also known as Page Monroe) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Calendar Man (also known as Calendar King (Warner Bros. Animation)) * Calhoun, Brett * Calhoun, Walker (also known as Sundown) (Hasbro) * Caliber * Caligula (Vertigo) * Callineira * Calliope * Calorie Queen (also known as Taryn Loy) * Calpurnia (supposedly a past life of Nura Nal) * Calvert, Mister * Calvin * Calvin * Calvin Curtis * Calvin Lucas * Calyce * Camera Eye * Cameron Chase * Cameron Kaiser (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cameron van Cleer (an alias of Killer Moth (I)) * Cameron, Detective * Cameron, James * Campbell, Kalia (also known as Bishop and Queen (II)) * Campbell, Stuart (also known as White Knight) (Warner Bros. Television) * Camus, Inspector * Canar, Lin * Canary * Candell, Ricky * Candice (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Candwell the Candle Man * Candy * Candy, Etta * Cane Man (also known as Quentin Turnbull) * Canfield, Horace (also known as Bulldozer) * Cannon (also known as Mitchell Saunders) (WildStorm) * Cannon * Cannon 22 * Cannon One * Canton, Rose (also known as Thorn (I)) * Canyard, Deuce (also known as Jack of Spades (II)) * Cap * Cap * Capax, Bernie (Vertigo) * Capshaw, Terry * Captain Ablamsky * Captain Action (Ideal Toys) * Captain Angago ---- Captain Atom * Captain Atom (also known as Nathaniel Adam) (Charlton Comics) ---- Captain Boomerang * Captain Boomerang (I) (also known as George "Digger" Harkness) * Captain Boomerang (II) (also known as Owen Mercer) ---- * Captain Bowling (Tribune Media Services) * Captain Calamity (also known as Mister Esper and Brainwash) * Captain Carrot * Captain Challenge * Captain Clown (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) * Captain Cold ---- Captain Comet * Captain Comet Wikipedia entry * Captain Comet DC Comics wiki entry ---- * Captain Commando (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) * Captain Compass * Captain Cosher * Captain Courtney * Captain Cuda (Filmation) * Captain Destiny * Captain Fear * Captain Frake * Captain Harding * Captain Huss * Captain Incredible * Captain Ironfist (also known as Stanley Finchcomb) * Captain Jonathan Grimes * Captain Jordan * Captain Kennedy * Captain Kidder * Captain Lanning ---- Captain Marvel * Captain Marvel (also known as Billy Batson) (Fawcett Comics) * Captain Marvel, Junior (also known as Freddy Freeman) (Fawcett Comics) ---- * Captain Metropolis * Captain Montclair * Captain Mulgram * Captain Nazi (Fawcett Comics') * Captain Ruff * Captain Ruff's brother * Captain Saki * Captain Slacker (Warner Bros.) * Captain Sly (Filmation) * Captain Speed (also known as Jack B. Quick (I)) * Captain Stingaree * Captain Storm (also known as William Storm) * Captain Storme * Captain Strong (also known as Horatio Strong) * Captain Tavish * Captain Thunder * Captain Treble * Captain Triumph (Quality Comics) * Captain Von Kreck (Quality Comics) * Captain Von Tepp (Quality Comics) * Captain Wonder * Captain X (also known as Richard Dare) * Captain Zane (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Cap-Ton (Fawcett Comics) * Caputo, Mike * Carapax * Carbon Dioxide * Carbon Monoxide * Carcharo * Card Queen * Cardigan * Cardinal Lazarus (WildStorm) * Cardinal Sin * Cardona, Joe (Condé Nast Publications) * Caress * Carew, David * Carey Deakins (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carg * Carissa * Carl (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carl Ballard * Carl Beaumont (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carl Blazer * Carl Bransom * Carl Draper (also known as Kator, Master Jailer, Deathtrap and Moosie) * Carl Ferris (also known as Willard Ferris) * Carl Finch (Warner Bros.) * Carl Fowler (also known as Nostromos) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carl Grissom (Warner Bros.) * Carl Hammer (also known as Shadow Thief (II)) * Carl Natz * Carl Packard * Carl Reynolds * Carl Sands (also known as Shadow Thief (I)) * Carl Walters (also known as Gravedigger) (Tangent Comics) * Carla Walter (an alias of Ayla Ranzz) * Carleton French * Carlin, Sax * Carlito, Fulvio (Vertigo) * Carlo di Rienzi (also known as Mockingbird (II)) * Carlos * Carlos (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez (Vertigo) * Carlos Esteban * Carlos Peseta (Whiz Comics) * Carlos Quinones, Junior (also known as Fade) (Milestone Media) * Carlos Quinones, Senior (Milestone Media) * Carlton Duquesne (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carlton LeHah * Carlton Snodgrass (Fawcett Comics) * Carlton Vogel * Carlyle * Carlyle Allerton (an alias of Lex Luthor) * Carlyle, Kelly (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carlyle, Kelly (plant clone) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carlyle, Steven (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carlyle, Steven (plant clone) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carmen Leno * Carmer, Inza (also known as Inza Nelson) * Carmichael, Agent * Carmine Falcone (also known as the Roman) * Carmine Infantino * Carnahan * Carnahan, Peter * Carnivora * Carnox * Carny * Carny, Joe (also known as King of Spades) * Carol Clews (Fawcett Comics) * Carol Danvers (also known as Huntress) (Amalgam Comics) * Carol Domblewski (supposedly a past life of Nura Nal) * Carol Ferris (also known as Star Sapphire) * Carol Samuels * Carol Simon * Carol Sladky * Carole Bennett * Carole Donahue (also known as Vapor) * Carole Zorelle (imaginary alias of Supergirl) * Caroline * Caroline Crown * Carom * Carr * Carr, Joyce (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carr, Snapper * Carrie Allen (also known as Flash (DC Elseworlds)) * Carrie Carrot * Carrie Kelly (also known as Robin) (Earth-31) * Carrier (WildStorm) * Carroll Tierney * Carroll, Bea * Carrot-Man * Carson Crispin * Carson, Beth * Carson, Fred * Carson, Fred * Carson, Howard * Carson, James * Carson, Jim * Carson, Joe * Carson, Millicent * Carson, Missus James * Carson, Ray * Carter * Carter (also known as Wizard) (Columbia Pictures) * Carter (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carter Hagen * Carter Hall (also known as Hawkman and Katar Hol) * Carter Nichols (also known as Professor Carter Nichols) * Carter Nichols (Amalgam Comics) * Carter Wilson (also known as Terminal) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carter, Arnie * Carter, Babs * Carter, Hal * Carter, Jeb * Carter, Jimmy * Carter, John (Edgar Rice Burroughs) * Carter, King * Carter, Michael Jon (also known as Booster Gold) * Carter, Mister * Carter, Nan * Carter, Professor * Carter, Rick (also known as Mysto) Rip Carter * Carter, Rip ---- * Carter, Sean * Carter, Steve * Carter, Teddy * Cartier, Jewel * Cartwright, Alexander * Carver (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Carver, Jerry * Cary Bates * Cary James * Cascade (also known as Rhiah Douglas) * Case * Casey (also known as Clancy) * Casey, Detective * Casey, Sergeant * Cash Tankinson (Warner Bros. Animation) * Cash, Max (also known as the Man) * Cash, Max (also known as Condition Red) (WildStorm) * Casimer, Karl * Caspar Evans * Caspar Quirt * Cassandra (WildStorm) * Cassandra Cain (also known as Batgirl) * Cassandra Craft * Cassandra Sandmsark (also known as Wonder Girl) * Cassandra Spellcraft (20th Century-Fox Television) * Cassidy * Cassidy (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cassidy, Jack (also known as Jack of Fire) * Cassidy, Mary * Cassidy, Tina (also known as Mainframe) (Hasbro) * Castro, Fidel * Casvarr * Cat Grant * Cataclysm * Catalyst * Cates, Marcia (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Catgirl (DC Elseworlds) * Cathcart, Harry * Cathedral (DC Elseworlds) * Catherine Cobert * Catherine de' Medici * Catholic Girl (Milestone Media) * Cathy (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) * Catman * Catman (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Catsai (Amalgam Comics) * Catseye * Catspaw * Catterina Poe (Vertigo) ---- Catwoman * Catwoman (I) (also known as Selina Kyle, the Cat and Miss Peggs (the latter an alias)) * Catwoman (II) (also known as Holly Robinson) * Catwoman (853rd century) * Catwoman (DC Elseworlds) ---- Caulder, Harry * Caulder, Harry (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Caulder, Joyce (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- * Caulder, Niles (also known as Chief) * Caulder, Tamara (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cauldron (also known as Kevin Crow clone) * Cauldron (Quality Comics) * Cauliflower (20th Century-Fox Television) * Cavalier * Cavallo, Roman * Cave Carson * Cay'an * Cazador * Caz Sallucci Ce * Cecil Sunbeam * Cecilia * Cedric Carson * Ceetka * Celebrand * Celeritas * Celeste McCauley (also known as Neon and Celeste Rockfish) * Celestial Archer (also known as Xu Tao) * Cellkeeper 385 * Celsius (also known as Arani Desai) * Centre * Centrix * Centurion (also known as Valkus) * Cerberus * Cerberus * Cerdian * Cerebro (Amalgam Comics) * Cerebus * Ceritak * Cerizah * Cetewayo * Chac * Chad Brennan * Chad Kiyahani * Chadwick, Dirk * Chain Lightning * Chaka Zulu (also known as Lionel Allen) * Chalky Challenger Challengers from Beyond Chalmers, Dean Chalmers, Frank Chamberlin, Doctor Chambers, Jesse * Chambers, Johnny (also known as Johnny Quick) * Chameleon * Chameleon Boy (also known as Reep Daggle and Chameleon) * Chameleon Chief (also known as Jall Tannuz) * Chameleon Collie * Chameleon creature * Chameleon Girl (also known as Yera Allon and Shrinking Violet (II)) * Chameleon Kid (also known as Toog Lintens) * Champ Hazard * Champion * Champion, Hank (WildStorm) * Champion, Martin (Atari) * Champley * Chan, Danny (WildStorm) * Chan, Lu ---- Weng Chan *Weng Chan ---- * Chance, Jack T. * Chancellor Gor-Zonn (Warner Bros. Animation) * Chancer * Chandell (also known as Fingers) (20th Century-Fox Television) * Chandler (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chandler, Allison * Chandler, Romy * Chandler (WildStorm) * Chaney, Big Boy * Chang Tzu * Chang, Lord * Chang, Percival (also known as Grunge) (WildStorm) * Chang, Professor (Warner Bros. Animation) ---- Stewart Chang *Stewart Chang ---- Changeling * Changeling (also known as Gregor Nagy) * Changeling (also known as Beast Boy) ---- * Channelman (also known as Carter Channel and Channel) * Chantal * Chantale * Chantinelle * Chaos Witch * Chaplain Action (WildStorm) * Chaplik, Roberta "Rob" (Milestone Media) * Chapman, Pierce (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chappell, Jackson (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Charade City * Charaxes * Charger * Charis (also known as Nemesis) (WildStorm) * Charis-Nar (also known as Broot) * Charity (also known as Charity O'Dare) * Charity (853rd century) * Charlatan (also known as Paul Sloane) * Charlene (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Charlene Mooney (Vertigo) * Charlene's daughter (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU) * Charlene's husband (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) * Charles * Charles * Charles Baxter (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Charles Bell (also known as Tarmack) (Milestone Media) * Charles Dawson * Charles Grayson * Charles Guppy * Charles Halstead (also known as Psycho-Pirate) * Charles Langley (Fawcett Comics) * Charles Maxwell * Charles Mayall * Charles McNider (also known as Doctor Mid-Nite) * Charles Ndoki (also known as Ndoki) * Charles Rowland * Charles Turner * Charles Xavier (also known as Doctor Strangefate) (Amalgam Comics) * Charles, Sarah * Charlie * Charlie * Charlie * Charlie * Charlie * Charlie (Tribune Media Services) * Charlie (Tribune Media Services) * Charlie (20th Century-Fox Television) * Charlie (Embassy Pictures) * Charlie Atkins * Charlie Bigelow (also known as Big Time) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Charlie Cannonball * Charlie Collins (also known as Don Wallace) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Charlie Dawson * Charlie Fields * Charlie Graham * Charlie Lau * Charlie Long Bow * Charlie Meyerson * Charlie the Doll (Vertigo) * Charlie Vicker * Charlie Wylde (also known as Wylde) * Charma (also known as Charma Drisden) * Charon * Charqwep * Charybdis * Chas Chandler (also known as Francis William Chandler) (Vertigo) * Chase Meridian (Warner Bros.) Chase, Art Chase, Freeman Chase, John Chase, Lisa Chaselon * (Green Lantern of Space Sector 1416) Chaser Bron Chaste, Susanna *(WildStorm) Chaucer, Geoffrey *(Vertigo) Chavak ---- Andre Chavard * Chavard, André (also known as Pierre) ---- * Chechen (Warner Bros.) * Cheetah (also known as Barbara Ann Minerva) * Cheetah (also known as Deborah Domaine) * Cheetah (also known as Priscilla Rich) * Cheetah (also known as Sebastian Ballesteros) * Cheever, Harry * Chelsea Cunningham (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chemical King (also known as Theodore Lambert and Professor Lambert) * Chemical King (also known as Condo Arlik) * Chemist (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chemo * Chemo-Creature (Filmation) * Cherie Chase * Cherniss * Cherry Noller * Cheryl Saltz (Milestone Media) ---- Cheshire * Cheshire ---- * Chester * Chester * Chester King (also known as Hyper-Man) * Chet (Milestone Media) * Chet Tresser * Chey-Nu (also known as Lazon) * Chiang Kai-shek * Chiang, Li * Chibbs, Mister * Chibwa, Sonny * Chi-Chi (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chichinika (WildStorm) * Chick (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chick Dennison * Chico * Chief (I) * Chief (II) * Chief * Chief Brandon (Tribune Media Services) * Chief Branner (Earth-2) (Quality Comics) * Chief Branner * Chief Choggar * Chief Flipmybix * Chief Hot Foot * Chief Justice * Chief Kukulak * Chief Miles O'Hara (also known as Clancy O'Hara) (20th Century-Fox Television) * Chief of Kooey Kooey Kooey * Chief of Police Chalmers * Chief Parker (also known as Douglas Parker) * Chief Screaming Chicken (20th Century-Fox Television) * Chief War-Bird * Chief Yeats * Childes, Doctor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chill * Chill, Joe * Chill, Joe (Earth-5) * Chillblaine * Chiller * Chilton, Alice * Chimaera (WildStorm) * Chimera * Chimera * Chimera (also known as Nightshade) * Chimera * Chip Hunter * Chip Shreck (also known as Charles Shreck) (Warner Bros.) * Chips Kale * Chiron * Chloroform * Chlorophyll Kid (also known as Ral Benem) * Chogar ---- Grace Choi * Choi, Grace ---- Cholly * Cholly ---- * Chonju * Chop-Chop * Chop-Chop (also known as Liu Huang and Wu Cheng) (Quality Comics) * Chop-Chop (also known as Weng Chan) * Chopper * Choronzon * Chota the Chimp * Choux, Ambassador * Ch'p * Chris Adams (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chris Carlyle (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chris Carlyle (plant clone) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chris Foxworth * Chris Kent * Chris KL-99 * Chris Swan * Christadoulodou, Stavros * Christina Creighton * Christina Weston (Vertigo) * Christine Fenton * Christine Ferris * Christopher Champion (also known as Tempest) (Atari) * Christopher Chance (also known as Human Target) * Christopher "Kit" Freeman (also known as Kid Eternity) * Christopher Marlowe (Vertigo) * Christos, Harry (also known as Jack B. Quick (I)) * Christy * Chroma * Chromium ---- Chronos * Chronos (Dave Clinton) * Chronos (Walker Gabriel) ---- Chronovore Chrysalis Chthon Chthos-Chthas Chthatis * Chu, Victor * Chubb (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chubby Da Choona (Vertigo) * Chuck * Chuck * Chuck Bromine (also known as Red Bromine, an alias of Metamorpho) * Chuck Dawson * Chuck Guraldi * Chuck Johnston * Chuck Marston * Chuck Taine (also known as Bouncing Boy) * Chuck Weber (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) * Chuck Wilson (Quality Comics) * Chuck Yeager * Chuckie Sol (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chucko (also known as Laughing Boy and Charles Buntz) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Chu-Hui (Warner Bros. Animation) * Chuikov, Sonya (also known as Fireball (II)) * Chummuck, Arkkis (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 3014) * Chunda, Japur * Chung, Pui (also known as Thomasina Jefferson) (Milestone Media) * Chunk (also known as Chester P. Runk) * Church, Bill, Junior (Warner Bros. Television) * Church, Bill, Senior (Warner Bros. Television) * Church, Mindy (Warner Bros. Television) * Churchill, Winston * Cicada * Ciccerone, Angie * Ciccerone, Jimmy * Cimfet Tau * Cimarrón * Cinder DuBois * Cinderblock (Warner Bros. Animation) * Cindy (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cindy Bluestreet (also known as Fat Lady) (Hostess) Cindy Morbilt Cinnamon Circadia Senius Circe * Circe, Lorelei (also known as Siren) (20th Century-Fox Television) * Cir-El (see also Supergirl) * Cissie Sommerly (Fawcett Comics) * Citadel * Citadel, Samson * Citizen X * City Inspector Hughes * Claire Anderson * Claire Connors (also known as Supergirl (I), Kara Zor-El, Linda Lee Danvers, Kara Kent (Warner Bros. Television), Satan Girl (I) and Flamebird (V)) * Claire Kent (also known as Super-Sister) * Claire Milne * Claire Montgomery (also known as Clare Montgomery) * Clamm, G. * Clancy, Officer * Clara Elkins * Clara Kent * Clarence Cobalt * Clarence Foley * Clarice (also known as Clarice Walker) * Clarice Winston * Claridge, Henry * Clark Kent (also known as Superman and Kal-El) * Clark Kent (also known as Superboy and Kal-El) (pocket universe) * Clark Kent, Junior (also known as Superman, Junior) * Clark Wayne (also known as Knightwing) (DC Elseworlds') * Clark, Ethan (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Clark, Lisa (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Clarson, Inspector * Claudia Lanpher * Claudius (Vertigo) * Claus, Santa * Clavicle, Nora (20th Century-Fox Television) * Claw (I) * Claw (II) * Claw Cluster * Clawhammer * Clawman, Betty * Clawster * Clay Baldwin * Clay, Deanna (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Clay, Ernie (also known as Ace of Spades) * Clay, Frank * Clay, Franklin (Vertigo) * Clay, John (WildStorm) * Clay, Joshua (also known as Tempest) * Clay, Lilith (see Lilith) * Clay, Ruth * Clay, Sarge (also known as Sarge (I)) * Clayburne, Gaylord * Clayface (also known as Basil Karlo) * Clayface (also known as Matt Hagen) * Clayface (also known as John Carlinger) * Clayface (also known as Preston Payne) * Clayface (also known as Sondra Fuller) * Clayface (also known as Cassius "Clay" Payne) * Claypool, Franklyn (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) * Claything * Clea (also known as Queen Clea) * Cleaver * Clem * Clementia, Matris (see Mother Mercy) * Cleric * Cleveland Rose * Clevenger, Travis (also known as Bloodhound) * Cliff Carmichael (also known as Thinker) * Cliff Cornwall * Cliff Steele (also known as Robotman) * Clinky Cassell * Clinton, Bill (Amalgam Comics) * Clio * Clio Droukas (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) * Clip Carson * Clipper * Clipper * Clipper (also known as Mason Trollbridge) * Clive (also known as Bowman {III}) * Clive Yorkin * Clock * Clock King (also known as William Tockman) * Clock King (20th Century-Fox Television) * Clock King (also known as Tem) * Clock King (also known as Temple Fugate) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Clockwork Man * Cloud, Johnny * Cloud, Sergeant * Cloudburst * Clovis * Clown (also known as Lyle Corley) * Cluemaster * Cluracan * Clyde Doyle (also an alias of Nemesis) * Coach * Coach Cregar (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Coach Fitz (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Coach Jones * Coach Randall * Coagula * Cobal, Tara (Hostess) * Cobalt * Cobalt (also known as Lucius Richmond) (Amalgam Comics) * Cobalt Blue * Cobb, Bob (an alias of Mon-El) * Cobblepot, Missus (Warner Bros.) * Cobblepot, Mister (Warner Bros.) * Cobblepot, Oswald (also known as Penguin) * Cobblepot, Theodore * Cobra (also known as Jay Hamilton Sears) * Cobweb (America's Best Comics) * Cocca, Harry * Cody, Big Jim * Cody, Bufallo Bill * Coe (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU')) * Coeus * Coffin Crowley * Cohen, Eric * Colby, Bob * Colby, Hal * Colby, Jeff * Colby, Lena (also known as Lena Luthor and Lena Thurol) * Colby, Val * Cold Turkey * Coldcast * Coldrake, Joshua * Coldsnap * Cole * Cole (Milestone Media) * Cole Burns (also known as Wolf) (Vertigo) * Cole Cash (also known as Grifter) (WildStorm) * Cole, Jefferson (Warner Bros. Television) * Cole, Millie * Coleman Reese (Warner Bros.) * Coleman, Bret * Colette * Colin Mitchell * Collin Thornton (also known as Satanus) * Collins * Collins * Collins, Bonnie (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Collins, Kenny (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Collins, Terry * Collins, Trixie * Colonel * Colonel (WildStorm) * Colonel Bogart * Colonel Brass * Colonel Computron * Colonel Duval * Colonel Future * Colonel Gumm (20th Century-Fox Television) * Colonel Hacohen * Colonel Harrendous * Colonel Kelp (Hostess) * Colonel MacGruder * Colonel Mason * Colonel Mushtaq (an alias of Nemesis) * Colonel Rushmore * Colonel Skynner * Colonel Vega * Colonel Wilcox (Hanna-Barbera) * Color Kid (also known as Ulu Vakk) * Colorado, Jim (Hostess) * Colos, Ferrin * Colossal Boy * Colossus * Colt Howards (also known as Mace) (Hasbro) * Colton, Dale * Coltrane "Trane" Walker (also known as Xero) * Columnix * Comanche (WildStorm) * Combattor * Comedian * Comet * Comet (853rd century) * Comet (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) * Comet Queen * Command Kid (also known as Jeem Rehtu) * Commandant * Commander Blanx (also known as Benn Blanx) * Commander Gor * Commander Haggard * Commander Steel * Commander Yank (Fawcett Comics) * Commissioner Gordon (also known as James Gordon) * Commissioner Grogan (also known as Peter Grogan, Jack Grogan and Edward Grogan) * Commissioner Larrimore * Commissioner Vane * Commodore Murphy * Commodore Schmidlapp (20th Century-Fox) * Complex-Complex * Composite * Composite Man * Composite Superman * Compton (Vertigo) * Computo (I) * Computron * Concho * Concord, Gary (also known as Ultra-Man) * Condiment King (also known as Buddy Standler) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Condition Red (also known as Caleb) (WildStorm) * Condo Arlik (also known as Chemical King) * Condor (also known as John Titus) * Condor (DC Elseworlds) * Condotti, Giuseppe * Conduit * Congo Bill (also known as William Glenmorgan and Congorilla) Congorilla * Congorilla (New Earth) * Congregation * Congressman Booker * Congressman Booker's secretary * Congressman Dowd * Congressman Little * Congressman Scanlon * Congressman Sneed * Congressman Stoker * Congreve * Conjura * Conjurer * Connelly, Billy * Connie * Connie * Connie (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Connie Hawk (Quality Comics) * Connie Noleski * Connie Stromwell (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Connie Webb * Connor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Connor Hawke (also known as Green Arrow (II)) * Connor, David (also known as Eradicator) * Connor's son (Warner Bros. Animation DCAU)) * Connor's wife (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Conrad, Phil * Conrad Mackay * Consivia * Constance Blaine (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Constance Von Hagen (Vertigo) ---- John Constantine * Constantine, John (Wikipedia) * John Constantine (Prime Earth) * Constantine, Johanna (Vertigo) * Constantinas, Sofia * Construct (also known as Construct II and Construct III) * Contessa (also known as Erica Alexandra del Portenza) * Contractor (WildStorm) * Control Freak (Warner Bros. Animation) * Conway Tremaine * Conway, Laura * Conway, Spider (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Conwell, Stacy * Cooky La Moo (Hostess') * Cooley, Fingers * Cooper, Earl (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) * Cooper, Harriet (also known as Aunt Harriet Cooper) * Cooper, Marcie * Cooper, Marva (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Copely, Lorna * Copper * Copperhead * Copycat (WildStorm) * Cora (the Car Hop) * Corazon, Esteban * Corben, John (also known as Metallo) * Corben, Lea (also known as 4-D) * Corben, Roger (also known as Metallo) * Corbett * Corby, Admiral (Fawcett Comics) * Corby, Dave (also known as Raven) * Corby, Eve (Fawcett Comics) * Corcoran, J. Carroll (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cordelia (WildStorm) * Coram, Michael J. * Cordova, Dizzy (also known as Isabelle Cordova and Girl) (Vertigo) * Corey Cavalieri (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Corey, Zeke * Corinthian * Corliss Hyde * Corliss, Lyle * Cormell, Lady * Cornelia White (Milestone Media) * Cornelius (Amalgam Comics) * Cornelius, Klaus * Cornfield, Lester (an alias of Butcher) * Cornwell, David * Corona * Coronado, Ford (also known as Jackhammer (III)) * Corporal Gabin * Corporal Taylor * Corrigan, Bill (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) * Corrigan, Jim (also known as Spectre) * Corrosive Man (also known as Derek Mitchel) * Corso, April (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Corso, Peter (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cortez, Lola * Corvalho, Ramon ---- Cosmic Boy * Cosmic Boy (also known as Rokk Krinn and Cosmic Man) ---- * Cosmic Cloud Plant Creature * Cosmic Clown * Cosmic Corsair * Cosmic King * Cosmic Man * Cosmo * Cosmo Rey * Cosmo Racer * Cossack (Earth-22) (DC Elseworlds) * Cott, N'or * Cotton, Jeff * Cottonball * Cottus * Councilman Frye (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Councilman Green (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Councilman Green's Daughter (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Councilman Green's Wife (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Count * Count Crystal * Count Dragorin * Count Narski * Count Vertigo * Count von Henzel * Counter-Evolutionary * Courtley Darling * Courtney * Courtney Mason (also known as Anima) * Cousin Sally * Cousin Tom * Cover * Cowan, Ralph * Cowie, Seth (WildStorm) * Coyle, Josh * Coyote Canyon Bill * Crabbetson, Harry (Fawcett Comics) * Crabbetson, Margaret (Fawcett Comics) * Cracker Bain (also known as Harlow Bain) * Crackers the Clown * Crackers the Clown (The Adventures of Superman) * Crackle * Craddock, Jim (also known as Gentleman Ghost) * Crafty Colson * Craig * Craig Foster (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Craig Hunter * Craig King (also known as Superman of 2956) * Craig Nolan * Craig Shaw * Craig Tresser * Craig, John (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) * Crain, Walter * Crandall, Franklin * Crane, Abe * Crane, Jon * Crane, Jonathan (also known as Scarecrow) * Crane, Robert (also known as Robotman and Paul Dennis) * Crane, Steven * Crane, Tim * Cranshaw, Roland * Cranston, Lamont (also known as the Shadow and Kent Allard) (Condé Nast Publications) * Cranston, Lamont (Condé Nast Publications) * Crash * Crash McBammo (also known as Biff McBammo) * Craven, Jim * Craven, Tod * Cravett, G. Stephan * Crawford * Crawford Crow (Columbia Pictures) * Crawford, Hebert * Crazytop * Crazy-Gun Crawley ---- Crazy Jane * Crazy Jane ---- Crazy Quilt * Crazy-Quilt (I) & (II) ---- * Creator (also known as Presence) * Creed Harley Quinn (also known as Hyena) (Amalgam Comics) ---- Creeper * Creeper ---- Creeptures *Creeptures (Impact Universe) ---- * Creighton, David (also known as Gargoyle) * Creote * Cressida * Crest, Nora (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Crete (Vertigo) * Crime Czar * Crime Doctor (also known as Matthew Thorne) * Crime Doctor (also known as Matthew Thorne) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Crime Smasher (also known as Spy Smasher and Alan Armstrong) (Fawcett Comics) * Crime lord (also known as Mento and Steve Dayton) * Crimesmith * Criminal from Tomorrow (also known as Dmane) * Crimson * Crimson Avenger (also known as Lee Travis) * Crimson Avenger (also known as Albert Elwood) * Crimson Avenger (also known as Jill Carlyle) * Crimson Dawn * Crimson Fox (also known as Constance D'Aramis) * Crimson Ghost * Crimson Monster (Filmation) * Crip Brand * Cripps, Ethel (also known as Ethel Dee) (Vertigo) * Crispus Allen (also known as Spectre) * Cristos * Crius * Crock, Artemis (also known as Tigress) * Crocker (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Crockett, Davy * Crockett, Samantha * Crocodile Man (Warner Bros. Animation) * Cron (also known as Father Nature) * Cron (Warner Bros. Animation) * Crone * Cronkite, Walter * Cronus * Crosby, Bridgette * Cross Christina * Cross, Doctor (WildStorm) * Crow Jane (WildStorm) * Crow, Jaspar (Quality Comics) * Crow, Kevin * Crowe, Nelson * Crowbar * Crown, Able * Crowne (Milestone Media) * Croy, Stoney * Crowther, Jonas * Cruiser (also known as Nicholas Helicon) * Crumbler (also known as Alexander Tuttle) * Crusher (Mattel) * Cruz, Hero * Cruz, Mitch * Cryonic Man * Crystal * Crystal Kid (also known as Bobb Kohan) * Crystal, George (also known as Attilla) * Crystal, Julie * Crystallex (also known as Raphael Harris) * Cucilla (alias of Alesandra Taracon) * Cuckoo * Culp * Cundiff Cood (also known as Green Lantern (space sector unknown)) * Cunningham, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cur (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Curaré (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Curly * Curly * Currency-Criminal * Curry, Arthur (also known as Aquaman) * Curry, Evelyn * Curry, Orm (also known as Ocean Master) * Curry, Tom * Curse * Curt Swan * Curt Connors (Amalgam Comics) * Curtis Bohannan (also known as Deadly Nightshade) (Warner Bros. Television) * Curtis Engstrom (also known as Alchemist) * Curtis Hughes (Vertigo) * Curtis P. Howell (also known as Scuzzy) * Curtis, Frank * Curtis, M.C. * Cusimano, Gigi * Custer, George * Custer, Jesse (see Preacher) * Cutlass Charlie * Cutter, Ruth (Vertigo) * Cutter, Wes (Vertigo) * Cuvier, Able (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cyber-Cat (also known as Christina Chiles) * Cy Harkin * Cyborg (also known as Victor Stone and Robotman) (DC Elseworlds) * Cyborg Superman (also known as Hank Henshaw) * Cyborgirl * Cyclone * Cyclotron * Cyclotronic Man (also known as Ned Creegan) * Cydippe * Cyfril * Cyndra * Cynthia * Cynthia * Cynthia (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) * Cythonna * Cypher (also known as Omni and Cameron Begay) * Cyrano de Bergerac (Quality Comics) * Cyril Saunders (also known as Speed Saunders) * Cyrus Brand * Cyrus Pinkney * Cyzarro (''Hanna-Barbera') * Czonk (also known as Titus Czonka, Baffler and Headbanger) DC Comics characters: C, List of